I think It was Fate
by Kuchiki-Fukutaichou
Summary: They met as enemies and then ended up lovers. Will the handsome and powerful playboy-prince Ichigo, the beautiful and alluring princess Rukia be able to defeat the evil mastermind that's trying to destroy their countries and live happily ever after? Slight GrimmRuki and some hot Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine.**

**It's the edited version of the first "How we came to be". This is my first ever story, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

It was just another peaceful night. The view from the balcony was beautiful, countless stars shone in the midnight sky with the full moon as it's empress. In this time and place one would say something like "what a beautiful night" or sigh happily, but not Kuchiki Rukia, the infamous Ice Princess. She was known for her beauty, wisdom and status. She was petite but had a gorgeous body, as a sister of Kuchiki Byakuya – the King of Seireitei she had the trademark long raven hair that reached her lower back with pale ivory skin and enchanting amethyst eyes.

The Princess' black locks waved from the breeze, she looked perfect with that straight posture and pure white nightgown. In other words, her whole body screamed elegance and grace. But Rukia's eyes showed sadness and uneasiness. The young lady's source of trouble was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya a.k.a. The Ice King. Rukia knew something was off and she tried to figure it out but her brother literally ordered her to stop worrying. So, Rukia left it at that, but all hell broke loose when Byakuya came back from a ceremony deeply wounded. The King was gone to Karakura to meet with King Kurosaki Isshin and came back bleeding which caused him to pass out. The raven haired beauty was now worried sick: her brother was unconscious, which is bad because he is the King and Renji – Byakuya's right-hand man told her that the attacker's held Karakura's crest and used their weapon, which means that the Kurosakis might have attacked her brother and it could result in war between the two powerful countries. But Rukia didn't believe it, although she haven't met the Kurosakis, from what her brother said they were very kind and good people. There was a knock on the door and the young Kuchiki snapped out of her thoughts. A frantic looking servant came in and delivered the news, Rukia's eyes widened. This couldn't get worse. Oh but how wrong she was…

_**Flashback**_

_**Ichigo and his father, King Isshin, just finished bidding goodbye to their guests. Father and son sat in the King's office and Isshin poured some sake into his cup. The sake was brought by King Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichigo's father happily drank it, as Seireitei was famous for it's good sake. Isshin started talking about his brotherly friendship with Byakuya and how he loved to tease the dude, how he wanted Ichigo to marry the Ice King's sister Rukia and how much he wanted grandchildren. In short, ichigo's father was drunk. The Prince sighed in annoyance. He was a handsome 22 year old bachelor with messy orange hair that reached the nape of his neck and amber eyes. Kurosaki Ichigo was the throne prince of Karakura and practically ruled the land. He was a remarkable fighter, smart and cunning, ruthless and was feared by many. After the Queen's death he became cold and merciless. **_

_**Ichigo thought about Princess Rukia. He heard that she was enchantingly beautiful with a cold heart and breath-taking eyes. The Ice Princess was good at fighting. Ichigo wouldn't mind marrying such a woman but marriage was the last thing he wanted to do. Suddenly his father started coughing and the Prince snapped out of his thoughts. The King was shaking violently and turning blue. Ichigo rushed to his side, his father was coughing up blood! The Prince called a doctor. This is bad…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Poison. That's what the doctor said, his father was poisoned. Ichigo was sitting in a council meeting, ald men were discussing about the incident. It was the sake that poisoned the King. Fear gripped Ichigo's heart. He already lost one irreplaceable person, he can't lose another. How can King Byakuya betray his friend and try to kill him? The Prince couldn't believe it. Although cold and emotionless, Byakuya seemed like a good fellow, who wouldn't stoop so low as to use poison. But the council decided that the Prince should lead the army to Seireitei and avenge King Isshin. Ichigo protested and ordered a messenger to be sent to the Kuchikis and ask the truth. The next morning the messenger's head was delivered to them, wrapped in Seireitei's flag. Ichigo was enraged: they dare to poison his father and then kill an innocent messenger, they will pay…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. Hope u enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Kuchiki Rukia ran. Now that was strange, because Kuchikis especially Rukia, The Ice Princess, never ran. She finally reached her destination and swung the door open. Inside the room sat old men, arguing heatedly. Rukia composed herself and strode in gracefully. The room fell silent as it's occupants felt a strong, elegant presence and the old men bowed to their Princess. Rukia sat down, took a deep breath and announced her decision: "Prepare the troops for we shall fight back if needed. And bring me my armor, sword and horse. I'll lead the army and not a word about my brother's state. Tell the people that their King will protect them." The council opened their mouth to voice their displeasure but the Princess silenced them."This is an order, as the princess and the successor of the crown, I hereby declair war against Karakura." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Why? Why did they do this? First, they attack my brother and now my country. Kurosakis seemed to be good people but then again looks sure can be deceiving. Rukia stood before the army in her shining silver armor, with a same silver helmet that covered her face entirely. _How ironic_, she thought, _before it was Nii-sama standing here, looking glorious in the shining armor and I always wished to also stand there and encourage my soldiers_, but as her dream was coming true it didn't feel even a tiny bit pleasant. Nobody knew she was the Princess and not the King, well except Renji, Kenpachi, Shunsui and Ukitake. They were trusted and well-respected generals and advisor. Karakura's army was waiting on the field, ready to strike. Rukia sent their Prince a letter requesting to sort this out on the field, because she didn't want the city to be destroyed and Prince Kurosaki accepted it. If the soldiers or the enemy found out about the King's state it would be a disaster, so Rukia was pretending to be King and she was doing a good job. Nobody could see her face or long hair, she carried herself just like her Nii-sama and her helmet made it so that her voice sounded male. So nobody noticed the trick and the army was in good shape. Now if the whole "u-poisoned-my-father-u-fuckers-so-now-I'mma-kill-u-all" business with that Kurosaki lad and his whole fucking army is sorted out, then life was perfect. Yeah, perfect my ass. This situation was fucking confusing! The victim here is obviously Seireitei, but noooo the infamous Black Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo came here claiming that Byakuya poisoned their King, killed his messenger and blah blah blah. WTF? Byakuya using poison was downright ridiculous and that sending-the messenger's-head shit never happened because Rukia couldn't recall a messenger coming from Karakura or any shit like that. The Princess was furious, confused, shocked and etc. She wanted nothing more then to slap some sense into that so-called ruthless and fearless Kurosaki dude and kick his ass all the way to Karakura.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath or someone was going to die. Is that Byakuya fuckin Kuchiki out of his fuckin mind? He poisoned Ichigo's dad and killed his messenger and now that I've-gotta-stick-up-my-ass fucker was asking to meet on the field? Very funny. You don't order a person to meet on a fuckin field after you've done all those horrible things to him, you just don't. He was looking murderous with that shining black armor, similar sword and helmet with red fur, plus he was emitting a dangerous aura. Ichigo just wanted to shove his sword up that Ice King's ass so far, it will be sticking out of his mouth. How dare he! But oh well, might as well listen to the dude's request coz it's going to be Kuchiki Byakuya's last request.

* * *

Silence. It was surprisingly silent on the seemingly endless field, except for the occasional snorts coming from the horses. Both sides observed each other, analyzed their strength. Then Kurosaki Ichigo opened his mouth: "It's just like you Byakuya, coming to a battle all dolled-up and fancy. Are trying to look like an angel or something, huh?" Karakura's army roared in laughter and Seireitei's growled. Rukia greeted her teeth, _So he wanted to play, huh? Well two could play this game. _"Don't you think it's fair? With your dandelion head practically blinding us and all, I had to shine too, ya know." This time it was vice-versa and Ichigo clenched his fists: "Shut up and prepare to atone for your sins, you bastard"

"I don't have anything to do with King Isshin's poisoning and I didn't kill your messenger. Calmly replied Rukia err.. Byakuya. "It's true and If you don't believe it, I'll just have to make you believe. So let's settle it between ourselves."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, _Between ourselves, huh? I bet I can kick your ass all the way to the moon. _"Then let's make a deal. If you win I'll believe you and leave you peacefully. If I win you kneel and apologize, and of course I'll invade Seireitei." Rukia-the-King paused… "Alright, i'll just have to win then." Ichigo smirked "That is **IF** you can win." And the battle began.

* * *

Renji and Ukitake exchanged worried glances. They didn't know what was going on in their Princess' head. Even though Rukia was very good at fighting(even Zaraki had a hard time battling with the girl), Kurosaki Ichigo was far more stronger. He was the best fighter ever, plus fearless and merciless, many feared him. The only option left for them was to pray for the little Princess.

* * *

The soldiers were all excited, anxious, mesmerized, amazed and many other things. The two leaders were absofuckinlutely awesome. Their moves were flawless, quick, swords glistening in the sun, cutting air. But Karakura's Prince was stronger, it was obvious. Rukia panted heavily. This damn Strawberry was strong, she was getting tired, her helmet made it harder for her to breath. But she didn't go easy on her enemy: Ichigo's helmet was off, left cheek cut, one shoulder cut, one rib broken from Rukia's powerful kick and he was also panting. But Rukia's condition was worse: left wrist twisted, her shoulder cut, a cut on her stomach and leg, her stamina was running out. Suddenly, Ichigo striked and hit her head, Rukia managed to dodge but the movement made her helmet come off…

She saw Ichigo's eyes widen and heard gasps coming from the soldiers. Rukia gulped… Uh oh.

* * *

**Please review. I'll decide whether to continue this story or not from the amount of reviews. I was pretty upset to find out i had zero reviews. So plz encourage me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm glad I got reviews. Thank you for your encouraging words. Enjoy…**

* * *

Silence… It was the second time such deafening silence filled the battlefield. Everybody's jaw dropped when they saw the supposed King Byakuya was a woman. Yeah, a woman alright, she was drop-dead gorgeous! Long silky raven hair waving in the wind, ivory skin glowing like moon, thick dark lashes framed the most beautiful eyes ever seen… Ichigo almost thought he was dreaming. No fucking way! Kuchiki Byakuya was female? And an absolutely beautiful one at that. Loading, loading… Wait, long raven hair, ivory skin, amethyst eyes? "Kuchiki Rukia…" whispered a shell-shocked Ichigo. "Princess!" exclaimed the Seireitei soldiers. "That's her! The enticing Ice Princess!" shouted Karakura's troops.

Renji and the others were now sweating bullets. _We are sooo dead, Byakuya is going to skin us alive, rip our guts out and feed it to dogs._

Ichigo blinked once, twice, thrice and the whole situation finally came clear before him. _So this is the most beautiful woman alive? I have to agree, she IS heartbreakingly dazzling. Hmm, I see the little Princess isn't so little as I assumed. She can fight surprisingly good and has guts. Ohhh feisty, I like that. _A smirk formed on the Prince's lips. "Well, well, what a surprise. So you're THE Ethereal Beauty, Kuchiki Rukia. And I thought I was fighting with lil'ol' Byakuya. Now, I am curious as to why you're fighting here? Aren't princesses such as yourself supposed to be happily drinking tea and gossiping? Though you look really hot in that armor."

Drinking tea? Gossiping? Look hot? WTF? Rukia felt a vein pop. Oookay, if she hated this dandelion headed Prince before, now she absofuckinglutely despised him! How dare he! Maybe drinking tea and gossiping was what normal princesses do, but Rukia is far from it. She used to play by jumping from trees to trees, leaving banana peels so the old council men will slip on them. She isn't a damsel in distress, she's a warrior queen. But a certain Strawberry just had to insult her._ Princess such as myself, huh? I'll show you what this princess here can do. Don't let him get to you, girl. _Rukia quickly composed herself. "So you're THE Ruthless Black Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo. I must say I'm surprised. I heard you're incredibly handsome, but I see the rumors are false. You have the most stupid hair I've ever seen and your fighting skills aren't so impressive if a princess such as myself can keep up with them, don't you think so?" Of course it was a lie. He looked very… handsome. And his hair, it looked nice, soft, almost like sun, his fighting skills were perfect. But Rukia will not admit it, not in a million years.

Not handsome? Stupid hair? His fighting skills aren't impressive? Ichigo gritted his teeth. This was the FIRST time somebody said that to him. He was the most desired man ever, countless women lusted after him, throwing themselves at his feet. His hair resembled the sun, everyone said it was beautiful. He was the strongest swordsman alive, the Prince conquered many countries, his enemies feared him greatly. But this little(but incredibly hot) woman in front of him just delivered a fatal blow to his ego. _What a bitch, you're gonna pay. Though I have to admit I'm turned on. _Ichigo shook his head. This was his enemy for fuck's sake! He quickly brought his sword to Rukia's swan like neck and whispered: "You're coming with me, Princess. I believe we have some matters to discuss. And don't try to escape. You don't wanna start a war, do you? Just a signal and my troops will destroy Seireitei."

Rukia's eyes widened. The Prince was threatening her, from the corner of her eyes she saw the soldiers tensing up. No, she didn't want to fight. He was right, they DID have something to discuss. She nodded slowly. _I just hope this ends well…_

Ichigo smirked smugly. _She looks cute, nodding like that… AGH! Shut up. _"Sit on your horse. We're going to my camp, you better calm your troops, especially that red pineapple-head. He's glaring at me with those strange eyebrows, it's giving me the creeps."

Rukia tsked. "Shut up. You're no better than him, Dandelion-head." The Princess calmly rode her horse. And with a powerful voice announced: "I'll be going with Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not worry, I must sort out some problems with him. Remember, avoid war at any costs. If I don't return by the sunrise, Renji you'll lead the army." The soldiers were shocked the second time. Their Princess must have gone nuts! Going to the enemy's territory is suicide! " My lady, you can't !" But Rukia silenced them with a stern gaze. Sometimes their Princess can be even scarier than the Ice King himself. The soldiers weren't really angry that Princess Rukia was substituting the King, everybody knew she was a great leader. They wondered what happened to the King. Well, there's no arguig with the Princess when she's dead set on something. Renji tried to open his mouth but Rukia was already leaving. _Oh God, what is happening? Better yet, what will happen?_

Ichigo watched as Rukia ordered her army. _I see she's a well-respected leader. _It was strange. Sure, he heard a lot about her thanks to his father's blabbering, but he never thought he'd see her this soon and especially like this. She was the weirdest woman he ever encountered. And believe me when I say Kurosaki Ichigo had many…err…"encounters" with lots of women. Kuchiki Rukia was petite but gorgeous, hot but cute, short but elegant, princess but a warrior. She was the ideal woman Ichigo dreamt of. Females seemed like annoying, clingy creatures with no pride or whatsoever( except his sisters and deceased mother, of course). But Rukia was nothing like them. If it weren't for this complicated situation, Ichigo almost would've said that she was a potential candidate for his Queen. But Rukia is his enemy…

The Princess glanced at Ichigo as they rode. She couldn't believe herself. She just agreed to go WITH the enemy to THEIR territory. But somehow Rukia trusted the Prince. _Why? He's my enemy! E.N.E.M.Y.! _It was because Kurosaki Ichigo seemed different. He WAS different ( well, Nii-sama, Renji and a few others seemed different too). Every male she encountered would openly drool and ogle her. They always tried to win her heart, but in such "low" ways. They were DISGUSTING. She saw men hurt women and children, drink and waste their life. They were PATHETIC. That's why Rukia started learning swordsmanship. Men say that women are weak, lie that they will cherish and protect them. But they don't. They just play around and then come home smelling of alcohol. Kurosaki Ichigo was strong, powerful, fearless. His gaze was intense, he knew when to be serious and when not. Rukia didn't know but he just seemed SAFE. It was weird. After all Ichigo was her enemy…

They neared the camp. It was big, many tents seemed to be forming groups and each group had a bonfire. It was lively. All heads turned when they saw a beautiful woman by their Prince's side. "This is Kuchiki Rukia, Princess of Seireitei. She is my guest and if you dare to harm her, consider yourself dead( many gulped). We won't attack Seireitei for now, you can rest tonight. We'll hold a feast for my guest." The soldiers cheered, but some people were still suspicious as to why a foreign Princess was here.

Ichigo gave orders to some maids and they immediately rushed Rukia to an enormous tent. Poor Princess started protesting and cursing Ichigo, but the Prince just chuckled and told her to stay still. After entering the tent, Rukia's clothes were stripped from herself and her wounds bandaged up. The maids started washing her body with warm milk and combing her hair. She felt like a doll waiting to get all dressed up. _Seriously, what is that Black Prince planning? _After some time she found herself in front of a mirror and the maids were gushing at her. Rukia was wearing a long, pure red, indian style dress that complimented her curves. Her belly was exposed, eyes dusted with maroon color make-up and slight red on her lips. Words can't describe how the Princess looked. Rukia never wore red so she didn't know that this color suited her so much. It made her eyes and pale skin stand out even more. "My lady, Prince is waiting for you" said one of the maids. Rukia took a deep breath and went out.

Ichigo took a swip from his sake. The soldiers were enjoying themselves, laughing, joking, some were starting to get wasted. Suddenly, there were gasps and then silence. Food and sake lay forgotten on the table. Everyone was looking to the right. Ichigo slowly lifted his head and turned to the same direction people were looking at. He felt his heart stop and then start beating in an abnormal pace. There… stood Rukia, looking beautiful, sexy, hot, alluring, enchanting, dazzling and absolutely delicious all at once. The Prince couldn't find his voice… She was just so PERFECT.

* * *

**Please review. And give me your ideas and opinions. I can turn the events to your liking if you want. I'm planning to add some GrimmRuki and AshiRuki to make Lil' Ichi jealous . R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Kuchiki-Fukutaicho reporting! I'm really glad you reviewed and I'm incredibly inspired. I need you guys to vote:**

**GrimmRuki or AshiRuki**

**And plz give me your opinions. If you want somethin' to happen in this story you can just tell me and I'll make your wish come true! Enjoy… (In this chapter our infamous couple will k…!)**

* * *

Oookay, now this was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. 98% of people here were males and they were practically undressing her with their eyes. Rukia felt like rolling her eyes and sighing. What did she expect? Men are creatures who can only think with their dicks. Nothing to be surprised. But then she felt a shiver run down her spine. Rukia sensed such an intense gaze on her, she was afraid to look up. This stare was DIFFERENT. Not perverted, lustful, but possessive and powerful. The Princess looked up and was immediately met with deep amber eyes that looked almost gold. She felt another shiver. This intense gaze didn't scare or disgust her. It EXCITED her._ What is wrong with you, Kuchiki Rukia? You're the Ice Princess. Even your brother, whose glare can scare Satan himself, doesn't make you friggin' shiver! Those eyes don't hold any power over you, they can't affect you. They are just a pair of amber eyes, deep, beautiful amber eyes… AGGH! Calm down!_

Ichigo just couldn't breathe. Then again who could? There stood the most mesmerizing creature by the name of Kuchiki Rukia. The only thing Ichigo could think of was how delicious and EDIBLE she looked. The Prince could practically imagine himself fucking her six ways till Sunday. Damn! He got a hard-on just by looking at her! And that was saying something because Ichigo never, ever got hard just by looking. It took a lot of effort from a woman just to make the handsome Prince notice herself. But this hot little vixen just broke all the records and made THE Kurosaki Ichigo pant with need. For him sex was just a release of some pent up frustration, nothing more nothing less. When he felt like fuckin, he'd just pick some random woman( there were countless willing volunteers) and satisfy his needs. Ichigo never made love, just sex. He'd fuck and leave during midnight. He never remembered any names or faces of the women he fucked. But the Ice Princess was making him feel many new things.

Ichigo was still enjoying the eye candy that was Kuchiki Rukia when he felt the atmosphere shift from amazed to perverted. The Prince narrowed his eyes: everyone was eye-raping his Rukia… _Hold it! HIS Rukia? WTF? Ichigo, you must be nuts. Since when did Kuchiki Rukia belong to you? Though I'd be happy if she did... Gah! Just shut up, shut up. _GREAT! Now he was even starting to talk with himself! _Focus, man, focus. _Now, back to the problem at hand. Ichigo coughed loudly to get the soldiers' attention and then quickly made Rukia sit next to him. He did NOT do it because he was being jealous or possessive( LIAR!), mind you. It's just rude to stare at a princess! That's the only reason! He will NOT admit that this minx was making him lose it! Because he is Kurosaki fucking Ichigo, and Kurosakis never lose!

The Prince and the Princess were now sitting in Ichigo's tent. The young man has done a good job so far. He didn't jump on Rukia and fuck her right then and there( but he really wanted to). Rukia was calmly sipping her sake, looking as dashing as ever. Ichigo cleared his throat "So let's get to the business. I'll be straight to the point. Why did your brother poison my father?"

Rukia's eyes hardened and she scowled "My brother will never stoop as low as to use poison or such. Seireitei has nothing to do with this incident,I assure you. Now then, it's my turn to ask. Why did you attack my brother?". Ichigo jerked in surprise. Him? Attack Byakuya? Just when did he attack that stuck-up dude? Last time he checked the sole reason for coming to Seireitei was to do just that. "I never attacked your brother" calmly answered Ichigo. "Nii-sama came home badly injured after the feast you held in Karakura. Renji said that the attackers wielded your weapons. He brought an arrow with him and it was indeed Karakura's." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. _Not only was his father poisoned, Byakuya was also attacked? Father will never do that and I never ordered such a thing. So then, who? Who would try to start a war...? _

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other at the same time. "Do you think…?" Rukia trailed off. "Yeah…Somebody is trying to start a conflict between our countries. I don't know who though. And why?"dumbly asked Ichigo. The Princess gave him a flat look "Seriously? Everybody knows that our two countries are incredibly powerful and we have many enemies. I bet they just wanted the two lions to rip each other off so they could feast on what's left. Typical, I guess. People are always like that. So cowardly and low…" Ichigo smirked. _This woman is not only beautiful, strong, but also wise I see. _"Well, it's a good thing we didn't fall into their trap, isn't it? But we must quickly find the culprit. I think it's better if we didn't let our guards down." Rukia nodded her head in agreement "It is indeed good and you're right. We should be careful from now on. I'm glad we worked it out without any bloodshed. I must thank you, Prince Kurosaki."

Ichigo took her hand in his and kissed it, and with a smirk he said "You're welcome, Princess. You are a very capable and wise lady. I'm afraid our first meeting was a little "inappropriate". So..., it's a pleasure meeting you, my lady. I'm THE Kurosaki Ichigo, you can call me Ichigo." Rukia flushed bright red. He was obviously flirting with her. _Why not flirt back? Come on Rukia, it's been a long time since you played around. Just let it go for a bit. _She drooped her eyes seductively and gave the Prince a smile "The pleasure is all mine, Ichigo. And I'm THE Kuchiki Rukia, you can call me Rukia."

Oh God. He couldn't stand it! The ebony haired minx just gave him a heart-shattering smile and called his name! HIS FUCKING NAME! Ichigo wanted to hear it, hear her say… no SCREAM his name. He wanted her moaning and writhing under him, RIGHT NOW! The Prince pulled her to himself "Rukia…"

There. He said it. He said it so intensely, it made her shudder. He was intense. Ichigo, this man, was so passionate that it blew her off her feet. Then it happened. Ichigo was kissing her. Rukia's heart started beating so loud, she was afraid the whole camp could hear it. _NO FRIGGIN' WAY! I'm kissing Kurosaki Ichigo, the most handsome, hot, sexy, strong, powerful man ever! _But Rukia wasn't an innocent shy little girl. She was a mischievous, sly, passionate vixen. She can make a man cum just by touching and she can seduce everyone she wanted to. So Rukia kissed. She kissed him back with equal passion.

Ichigo was in heaven. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance he so desperately wanted. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He was never into kissing( he couldn't find any woman worthy of his kisses), but he changed his mind! He could kiss this woman for eternity! And ohhh, she was kissing him back so intensely, she was sucking on his tongue! He felt himself getting bolder and cupped her breasts. _Maaaan, they are so soft and full and pert. Damnit! I want her._

But Rukia gradually slowed down, took his hands off of her and huskily whispered "I don't think so, Prince. I may not look like it but I'm a virgin. That's why they call me the Fair Maiden of the Moon... Again, it was a pleasure... and thank you for tonight." She slowly stood up and before walking out she looked back over her shoulder and purred with a breath-taking smile "Goodnight, Ichigo…"

…Me…, Rukia… kissing… breasts… soft… smile… sweet… _What the fuck just happened?_ One minute he was flirting with Rukia and then he completely turned the tables! Wait… and did she just reject him? Ichigo just couldn't believe it. It was the FIRST time he kissed a woman on his own accord. It was the FIRST time he lost control because of a woman. And it was certainly the FIRST time a woman rejected him. Ichigo didn't know what made him kiss her, he just had this strong urge to claim the Princess, he still couldn't bring himself to believe that they were making out just minutes before. What's worse is that there was some fucker, who wanted to start a war, running free. And he just had to kiss Rukia, when they were going to work with each other soon. Ichigo ran a hand through his bright locks. _Get a grip of yourself, Kurosaki. It was just a kiss…_

* * *

_Oh my God... _She just flirted and then made out with a foreign prince and also told him that she was a virgin! A goddamn VIRGIN! _I must've gone insane, that's right insane! You never lose control or show emotions, Kuchiki Rukia! Now calm down and act like nothing happened... _The Princess now lay in a tent which the maids prepared for her. She was starting to regret her actions. She shouldn't have kissed him, especially when there are some serious problems involving the country's future. Rukia sighed. _This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

Yep, it was going to be a looong night.

* * *

**So how was the kissing scene, folks? R&R! And don't forget to vote! Don't worry, my friends there will be some very interesting jealousy scenes and some very spicy LEMONS! Bye~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey folks, I'm back! Been a while, huh? I'm so sorry for the delay and thank u very very much for reviewing and private messaging me! By the way, if u can't imagine Rukia with long hair check out my profile picture, there's a nice photo of her with long hair. About the voting… GrimmRuki won! So there'll be some hot stuff coming soon!**

* * *

Ichigo was gritting his teeth so hard he threatened to turn them into dust. He just couldn't believe it! Oh the nerve! _How dare she! How DARE she! _The Prince was glaring daggers at a particular group of people. The group consisted of Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Kano Ashido and of course, Kuchiki Rukia a.k.a. the main source of Ichigo's problems looking as delicious as ever. The situation at hand was simple.

It's been a month since he last saw Rukia. The kiss changed everything. That night Ichigo didn't sleep a wink, he just couldn't. He sat there replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. Rukia's words before she left shocked him to his core. _"I don't think so, Prince. I may not look like it but I'm a virgin. That's why they call me the Fair Maiden of the Moon... Again, it was a pleasure... and thank you for tonight." _Virgin… VIRGIN! Ichigo felt like he was the luckiest man ever. Kuchiki Rukia was drop dead gorgeous and she was also a virgin, aaaand he just kissed her. Thousand thoughts ran through his mind. _Was that her first kiss? Did she like it? Did I scare her? Can I kiss her again? Does she like me? Do I like her? _He felt excited, nervous, scared and happy all at once. They were emotions Kurosaki Ichigo felt rarely. In fact, after his mother's death Ichigo barely felt any strong emotionand life seemed just so _boring_. But this ebony haired Princess made him feel all these things and they don't even know each other that well! After much thinking and pacing and drinking he passed out. The next morning he woke up with a major hangover. By the time he managed to stumble out of his tent Renji and a few soldiers came to retrieve their Princess and he didn't get to talk to Rukia. Ichigo never liked the red-head to begin with, but now he hated the dude's guts. Rukia departed with a polite farewell and a delicate wave of her hand. The Prince sulked for quite a while and snapped when his secon-in-command, Ishida Uryuu, told him to stop moping that he lost his Princess to a red-headed knight. It took Ikkaku, Chad and five more soldiers to stop him from killing poor Ishida.

His father was well and back to his idiotic self. Apparently, Karin and Yuzu caught wind of their Ichi-nii meeting the beautiful Ice Princess on a battlefield and kept pestering him with it. His father even made wedding plans for his "useless son" and "third daughter". Seeing all the wedding stuff, Ichigo couldn't help but imagine a life with Rukia. Surely, she would make a great wife and Queen. _Even mother… _he added. It was strange, really. The Princess was a complete stranger to him and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. Days went by and the Prince found himself always daydreaming, he was distracted. Finally giving up, he started to research about Rukia. He found out ,that her favorite color was white and that she loved rabbits and liked snow. Many princes and lords tried to court her, but none had caught her interest so far. To his chagrin, these words satisfied him somehow and Ichigo knew why. Lately, he's been having dreams, dreams about her. They left him panting and sweating with a visible tent in his trousers. Everytime he tried to relieve it, he found himself choosing random petite women with raven hair and wishing that they were a certain princess with a sharp tongue. It was frustrating, pathetic even. So he admitted it, admitted… that he was attracted to her, the beautiful Ice Princess. It wasn't like him to admit defeat, but he decided to take it like a man and promised himself that the next victory would be his. _I'll get you, Kuchiki Rukia._

One morning, there came a messenger from Seireitei, inviting them to a feast. He'll never admit it, but Ichigo was excited. He was never one to dress all fancy and stuff, but this was special. The Prince looked extremely handsome in his deep red shirt (17th century loose shirt), tight black pants and knee high leather boots. He even combed his hair back! Ichigo checked himself in the mirror and took a deep breath … 3, 2, 1… ACTION!

* * *

Rukia was nervous. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. It's been a month since she last saw Kurosaki Ichigo. The kiss she shared with him was still fresh in her mind. Rukia couldn't help recalling those surprisingly soft and warm lips of his. Sometimes she even dreamt about a pair of beautiful amber eyes that looked almost golden. It bothered her, this lust and desire she was feeling. They were foreign emotions. So the Princess tried everything to forget about these feelings and especially, about Kurosaki Ichigo. She kept herself busy with training, reading books, attending meetings, etc. But it proved to be in vain, because the dreams still plagued her. But today she had to face the handsome young man with those gorgeous eyes. _Uggh, Rukia, just relax and ignore him, pretend like nothing happened and everything'll be okay. _She checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a maroon dress with long black sleeves and a black corset. Her hair was in a French braid and her lips were colored blood-red. Rukia closed her eyes, a plan forming in her head. She would stick to the other princes to avoid Ichigo. After all she will be married off to some prince soon and besides, she was nothing but just another notch on his belt for Ichigo like all those other women, right? Right?...

Rukia doubted she could stand it any longer, Kurosaki Ichigo's intense gaze seemed to burn her. He was looking extremely hot and his presence was so strong it was hard to keep her eyes off of him. All the ladies swarmed around him like flies, trying to catch his attention. But his attention was focused on her and she could feel his glowing amber eyes staring right at her. _For god's sake, why can't I keep my calm? He's nothing! _Who was she kidding? Prince Kurosaki never was, is and will be nothing. How could he be nothing with that body that'll put Adonis to shame and that larger than life presence? Kuchiki Rukia learned many things in her 20 years of lifeand now, unfortunately for her, she learned that it was impossible to ignore or avoid Kurosaki Ichigo. So she decided to at least try to run from him and hide somewhere peaceful, like the balcony upstairs.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. My deepest apologies, but our conversation needs to be ended here. Thank you for the great company" said Rukia, graceful and polite. The gentlemen clearly looked disappointed, but still let her go because it was impossible to resist Princess Rukia's sweet voice and dazzling smile. Rukia, as quick as ever, made a beeline for the stairs and soon disappeared from view, but her departure didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone with orange hair and that certain someone swiftly followed her with quick strides.

The balcony was enormous, the railing covered with beautiful plants and the moon's light illuminated the whole place. Rukia was enjoying the cool evening air and looking at the big full moon when a pair of trong arms circled around her waist and a deep, husky voice interrupted the silence: "_**Rukia…**_"

* * *

**Short chapter, huh? I know, I know and I'm sorry. Plz review more.**

**For Rukiakuchiki9: I'm not Indian and thanks for reviewing.**

**For Ashezo: Thanks a bunch! I think I just fell in love with u, u're the greatest supporter ever!**

**For MugetsuIchigo: Thanks, u don't have to ask me if the dress is correct or not, I'm sure u'll draw great and plz tell me when it's drawn and I'll show it to my readers.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
